kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Witches
|Image = Flag134.png |Story Kanji Title = ストライク ウィッチーズ |Story Romaji Title = Sutoraiku witchizu |Release Date = March 1st, 2011 |Arc = Old Conquest Arc |Chapter = 134 |Volume = Volume 14 |Adopted = Anime Episode 31.0 |Previous Chapter = Canon Doll |Next Chapter = Mission Incomplete }} Strike Witches is the 134 . Chapter of The World God Only KnowsRedHawkScans Chapter 134. Synopsis Keima continues to try and calm the goddess Vulcan, who is residing within Tsukiyo. He asks to talk to Tsukiyo, but the goddess is in complete control, having switched place with Tsukiyo herself. Seeing that calming down is not a solution, Keima reacts in anger, asking why he's treated this way. Vulcan reacts ferociously, telling that Keima should already know that he has been trying to three-time Kanon, Shiori and Tsukiyo. Keima acts innocent and waits for the time to strike. While back at Keima's house, in Keima's room, Haqua asks Nora to cooperate. Though Nora was against cooperating in the first place, because she'll receive all the credit if all goes well, she boldly accepts. The two goes back to the living room where Fiore is locked in the bottle. In front of Fiore, Nora states that she'll not report this to the higher-ups and work with Haqua. Nora takes her leave, letting all the interrogation fall on Haqua. Before Haqua gets ready to interrogate Fiore, Fiore strips, saying that she wishes to wash all the doubts off Haqua. Seeing how innocent Fiore looks, Haqua opens the bottle and lets Fiore free. Haqua feels that this way of interrogation is a bit too much. Suddenly Fiore jumps onto Haqua, saying that she feels ridiculed by being imprisoned. As Fiore tries to continue, Nora returns and captures Fiore with her robe. Nora is tells Haqua that she shouldn't let her guard down and think of everyone else as enemies. Not wishing to do this in the first place, Nora uses her robe to scan Fiore's mind, but nothing comes up but a black screen. Fiore resists and sends Nora flying towards Haqua. Fiore raises her hand, and two figures that look like Haqua and Nora takes of hold the two distract leaders. The two district leaders tries to get the figures off of themselves. Back at the school rooftop, Keima asks Vulcan if Tsukiyo doesn't trust him anymore. Vulcan hurls a bench at Keima and replies that she obviously doesn't trust him. Keima says that he will not leave until he talks to Tsukiyo. Vulcan is taken over by Tsukiyo, and she says that she would have been better off alone with Keima appearing. Keima responds with "I had no choice", but Tsukiyo doesn't believe this. Suddenly, Keima comes close and hugs Tsukiyo before she can react. "I really...had no choice. Because our encounter was...destiny..." Special Chapter Information This chapter marks the beginning of production for the second season of The World God Only Knows Anime. Trivia *Strike Witches - references to an anime with the same name. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters